Front Line Strategist
by FlockOfRobins
Summary: Kai isn't special, just a medic. Let's see if she can expand on that. (ON HOLD FOR EDITING REASONS AS OF 06/05/2018)
1. Beginnings

A little girl was walking to the market with an Uchiha. The Uchiha was quite a cute boy and had raven black hair in a low pony tail and dull onyx eyes, with eye bags going down to his nose. He wore the appropriate Uchiha Clan symbol on his dark blue shirt with plain black shorts that went down to his knee. He was around the age of 11 and was actually a chunin, nearly jonin. He was assigned with the task by the Hokage himself to escort her to her new apartment.

The little girl was around the age of 6. She had chin length mint green hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a bit taller than her peers who were her age as well. She wore a yellow dress and wore yellow flats. They were brand new from the Hokage.

Now you're probably thinking, why isn't she being placed with a guardian or orphanage? Well she actually requested this since she didn't want to replace her very alive parent. They had a somewhat casual meetiing in the Hokage's office.

 **Flashback**

 **Itachi entered the room. There were a few tables and a large pile of paper on the desk that the Hokage worked on, but it was left unattended to. ANBU around had hidden themselves as Itachi could barely sense them. Stealth was in their code.**

 **The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was sat at the desk but was not working. He wore his fatherly smile as his eyes met the a small figure. It was a little girl in what looked like new clothes. Her hair was a little tangled and only ended at her chin. It was a bit out of the ordinary to see this hair. Her skin was a normal slight tan though. She smiled at the old man with gratitude. Sarutobi himself looked at the boy with the same expression.**

 **"Itachi, I'm very glad you could make it." The soft voice spoke.**

 **"Hai, Hokage-Sama. What seems to be the problem?" The formal 8 year old asked.**

 **"This," Itachi presumed he was talking about the girl, "Is Taiyo Kai. She will be staying here under... special circumstances." He found the word. "She needs to be escorted to her new apartment. Do you mind taking her to the building down the street, room 6-B?"**

 **"With all due respect Hokage-Sama but why would you let an," He looked at her, "Outsider in? She could be a spy for all we know." Kai looked down sadly knowing this would happen.**

 **"We had Inoichi look at her memories." The Hokage said a little too casually. Had the world really come to infiltrating children's minds?**

 **"Understood." He bowed. "This way Taiyo-San."**

 **Flashback Over**

The journey was... quiet in a way. Itachi just couldn't handle social interaction, could he? Kai, the poor girl, was trying to make some kind of conversation.

"So, your name's Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Your parents named you weasel?"

"Yes."

"Why would they do that?"

"That's not of your concern." Kai sweat dropped at the boy's short replies.

"So... what do you think of the village?" Kai asked.

"I live here." Itachi said.

"Yes but what do you think of it?"

"Nothing of your concern." Kai, once again, sweat dropped.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked.

"There is no need."

"But what if I was a spy! You can't find out without talking to me."

"Are you a spy?"

"...No."

"I have no need to talk to you." The girl sweat dropped.

"Wait, so aren't you only 11 years old?"

"Yes."

"And your a ninja already?"

"Chunin to be specific."

"Ahah! You gave me extra information!" Kai pointed out. Itachi dead panned.

It's common knowledge in the village."

"But I'm not from the village."

"Well, you are apart of Konoha now." Kai huffed.

"Itachi-Kun?"

"Yes?"

"Could I become a medical prodigy?" Itachi faltered slightly, frowning. _She's only Sasuke's age._

It takes years of practice, plus no one in the hospital is looking for an apprentice right now."

"Oh. Well, your a shinobi, right?"

"Yes, I have already informed you of the rank."

"Well, maybe one day I could become a Medic-Nin and heal you and your squad." Itachi looked at the girl with a blank stare.

"You will know when the time comes."

"Okay, then I can protect you and Konoha?"

"Yes. If you become strong enough." They made it to the door of the apartment building.

"Then I'll become strong enough." Itachi nodded and walked off, ignoring the yelling of goodbyes.

[Criticism Welcomed.]

[EDITED: 06/05/2018]


	2. you'll stay with me?

Kai looked back from the door as she looked around. Her apartment had 3 rooms. A bedroom, a kitchen and a living room which was actually the one she was sitting in. She didn't know what to do. Her father had always been the one to cook for her. It was early in the morning so she couldn't just go to sleep. The green haired girl glanced at the clock. It read 7:30 am. The 6 year old decided it was best to explore her surroundings, starting off with the apartment.

She walked around the living room. The couch was turned away from the door facing the modern clock. There was a wooden table in front of the dark blue couch. She entered the kitchen to see a counter, a cooker, cupboard, oven and some seats around the table. She did see her room and was disappointed to only see a bed and desk with a chair. Her walls were pink. She actually didn't mind the colour, but would rather have blue.

It had only taken 10 minutes to fully explore the place. She had been informed that she would be getting allowances every month from the Hokage until she was a ninja and earned money. She grabbed a purse with money in and looked at it. _Only for food and possibly extras, bills will be pre-paid_ , she remembered the old man say. It was best if she went shopping. She walked out of the door, locking it behind her.

Kai was about to go down the hall only to hear a large bang in the room next door with a very loud 'ow!'. It was obviously a male's voice, most likely a young boy. She heard nothing after that and panicked. She quickly knocked on the door and stood there. It was only moments later when a small boy with a large bump on his head came out. He was around her own age and was wearing a black shirt with orange cargo shorts. He had blonde hair which was similar to sunlight and the brightest blue eyes. The most notable feature were the three whiskers on each of his cheeks. He looked very cautious, she didn't know why though. He sighed, relieved that it was not a villager. It was a girl, Naruto's never talked to a girl.

"What d'ya want?" He asked slightly irritated. Kai was annoyed with his attitude but pushed it aside since it's early in the morning and he's only been woken up.  
"Kon'nichiwa, I'm your new neighbour and I heard the loud bang, and you have a bump on your head. Are you okay?" She asked. Naruto was a little surprised and than smiled.  
"This ain't nothing to me, 'ttebayo!" He grinned. Kai touched the bump.  
"Ow." He winced. Kai frowned.  
"That's not good. Let's go get some ice on it." Kai said. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I don't really have any ice. Or anything frozen food for that matter."  
"Well what do you eat then?" The girl asked curiously.  
"Ramen, sometimes bread and milk." Kai's frown deepened.  
"That isn't healthy, to be eating the same thing all the time. You can't just have milk for a healthy factor, you need meat and vegetables." Naruto's face scrunched in disgust.  
"Veg'tables are yucky." He said in a childish voice. Kai sighed.  
"Stay here and don't move. I'll go shopping for ice and the food. I'll make you breakfast."  
"Your my age, do you really know how to cook?"  
"No but I've seen my father do it many times."  
"But what if ya poison me?"  
"Your meant to respect girls and all people in general, not be rude." She said sternly.  
"Whatever." Naruto said. Kai looked at him and started walking. She stopped.  
"Hey, what's your name?" She asked him looking back.  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo!" He grinned. Kai smiled mother like back at him.  
"I'm Taiyo Kai. I'm coming back, so don't think you can escape me." And she walked off.

Kai exited the apartment building and started walking towards the market stalls. Long story short, She got food, ice and some clothes. She returned with 4 large bags filled with house supplies that should probably last a month. She didn't even have anymore money. She decided she would have to find a part-time job later on.

She knocked on Naruto's door once more. He opened nearly straight away.  
"Naruto-Kun! I'm back!" Naruto seemed a little shocked that Kai was actually back. "Can I come in?"  
"Oh, sure." He let her in by moving out of the way. His apartment was much like hers except trashed and there was... graffiti everywhere? It didn't seem like much until Kai noticed the word 'monster' and 'demon' come up several times. It was heart breaking. When Naruto noticed she was looking at all of it, he shied away and looked down. _She's going to think I'm a monster too_. he thought looking down. He clenched his fists. I should've known, the blonde thought. He was ready to get hit. What was the point in fighting back against someone who had a family to back them up? To _demolish_ him? He looked back up after a few seconds of silence. Kai wrapped her arms around Naruto. It was rather comforting. Saying he was shocked was an understatement, he felt tears rising.  
"Naruto-Kun, who did this?" She asked worriedly. That's when he broke down.  
"T-the... villagers. T-Th-they -sniff-" He started to furiously rub his eyes. The tears were falling like water falls. Kai tightened her grip and fell to the floor with him. She looked at his face and wiped them away causing him to stop in shock.  
"Don't worry about it." She smiled.  
"Y-you -sniff- d-don't think I'm a monster?" Naruto was frozen. Kai shook her head.  
"No! All I see right now is Uzumaki Naruto, not a monster." Naruto then started crying again, but grinned through the tears. Kai stood up and tugged on his arm.  
"Come on, I'll make breakfast."

Naruto sat in silence, a comfortable silence. It was peaceful as the only sound they could hear was sizzling of the bacon. The fried eggs were already on the toast, with fried tomato on the side. She placed 2 pieces of bacon on her plate and 2 pieces on Naruto's. She placed the plates on the table with orange juice in both glasses. Naruto's eyes seemed to have lighten up a bit when smelling it. She sat down on the opposite side of him.  
"Itadakimasu." They both said before digging in.  
"Kai-Chan?" Naruto asked the female.  
"Yes Naruto-Kun?" Kai said still eating.  
"Where are you parents? Wouldn't they want you to stay away from me?" Kai stopped inplace before looking down sadly.  
"That doesn't matter." She said quickly. What's the point in worrying the boy anymore.  
"Oh." Naruto's short reply came.  
"What about you?" Kai asked.  
"I've never met them. They probably didn't want me anyway." Kai grabbed his hand.  
"Your not a monster, they would never think that. I'm very sure that they loved you." Naruto grinned at that. His smile soon faltered.

"Hey... you'll stay with me, right?"

"Right."


	3. monster!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d45583db7755d0d5c61094888eb4aa09"After breakfast, Naruto promised that he would show Kai around Konoha, specifically his favourite places. There was really only two, the Hokage monument and Ichiraku's Ramen. Sometimes at night there were people who did let Naruto into there shops for milk and bread, but that was rare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c175ba9c70ad4cc2fcc369ced6f753""These are the Hokage monuments. They have all the Hokages on it." Naruto pointed in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who were the Hokages?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I don't know names, but I do know that Jiji is!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Idiots." A person mumbled just loud enough for the duo to hear. They turned around to see two Uchiha, a woman and a boy their age. The mother was pretty and the boy was also a little pleasant to look at even though he had a duck butt hair style. The woman turned to the child as they walking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sasuke!" She said sternly. "It's rude to talk about people behind their backs!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But Kaa-San, it's true!" Sasuke said. Kai was blinking innocently at the mother and son while Naruto was glaring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b86e610690d4e323d1f2ad2eeabeaccd""Hey! I'm not an idiot, 'ttebayo!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You even have a verbal tick? Usuratonkachi." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sasuke! That's mean! Apologise right now!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, it's okay. It is a bit weird not to know the names of infamous Shinobi." Kai said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai! Don't let this duckbutt get away with insulting us!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dobe."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Teme!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Idiot."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Duckbutt!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Annoying."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stick-up-butt attitude!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto, you shouldn't go around saying stuff like that. You could create enemies as you grow up and won't gain any help from them in the future if your going to be a shinobi." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b4db79baf38aa1dacd35d949d6bf296""Wait, so you two are going to be shinobi?" Sasuke smirked as if it was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah." Kai nodded smiling and then turning to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm not just going to be a ninja, I'm also going to be Hokage, 'ttebayo!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And what makes you think that you could be the Hokage? The only people who are close enough to become Hokage are Nii-San, Tou-San and even Kaa-San." Sasuke smirked. "Your just a weakling." Naruto was starting to transform into a tomato due to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why you-!" Naruto punced on the boy causing them both to fall down. They were having a wrestle and switching positions of on top and below every now and thenbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Otouto." A stern voice came from behind Sasuke's mother said. They all turned to see Itachi standing there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5ca633223b2b87fd9743f1926e3a403""Nii-San!" Sasuke yelled hugging style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Itachi-Kun." Kai slightly bowed. Sasuke scowled at this and got style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How do you know Nii-San?" He almost style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I escorted her to her new apartment today otouto." Itachi style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't be mean to Kai-Chan!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now now Naruto, I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Kai said putting hands on his shoulders calming him down. Her face returned to stern. "Now go and apologise for holding them up." Sasuke's mother was asking Sasuke to do the same thing. Before they could say anything, they were pushed forward. They were both prideful in there own ways so this was difficult./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3fe8635cdd931ace0f6dabaa0ff6ce""So uh-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah so-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Basically my Kaa-San-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan told me to say-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry." They both said in sync. Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hah! You admit it!" He yelled pointing at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hn. Don't act like you didn't say sorry."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why you little-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto." Kai's voice warned. Naruto sulked. Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Listening to a girl? Pathetic."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sasuke," Sasuke looked at the female. "I'll have you know that your mother is a girl, correct?" Sasuke nodded not knowing where this was going. "And everyone you've seen in married couples had to include a girl to have a child, correct?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So that means that, without females, the human race would not exist, therefore you would be dead. And did you know that mothers also can punish their kids for their wrong doings. Keep that in mind will ya?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well then how do women have babies?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I... don't know, but my father said that without girls we'd all be dead."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kaa-San," Itachi asked. "How do females and males reproduce children?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e6d319ff44d4241e1b0474fdcc48e16"Mikoto froze on the spot. She started to sweat heavily and nervously close style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Umm, when Kami sees a married couple, then he sends babies to the female's stomach."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But how does it get there?" Sasuke asked. Kai and Naruto was also staring along with him while Itachi was glancing from time to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I-I'll tell you when you're older." She said. "Anyway Itachi-Kun, shouldn't you be on you mission?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We've done a few, but I'm aloud to get dango right now." Itachi style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dango?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's a sweet." Itachi replied. Kai's eyes started twinkling with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ooooohhh, I like sweets! Can I come with you?" She asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Um, sure." Itachi sweat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yay! Want to come Naruto?" Naruto, however, was rather hesitant. He looked a little sad remembering the times he was kicked out of the dango shop, but he had a little glimmer of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"U-um, s-sure Kai-Chan!" He replied unsurely. Kai glanced at Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can I go with them Kaa-San?" Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sasuke-Kun, I thought you don't like sweets?" Mikoto questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603a6f97d299dac053bc1e2ca8913a1d""Yeah but I don't want Nii-San to catch the ugly from the dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. Mean while, Kai had to hold Naruto from beating him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let me at 'im Kai-Chan! 'ttebayo!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun!" She said sternly facing him. "You know that it's impolite to talk like that to anyone. By giving him a reaction you'll only encourage him. And Sasuke-Kun," She turned to said boy. "you shouldn't be making such a scene. What would've happened if people reported you or Naruto to the Uchiha Police Force for destruction of property?" He only 'hn'ed and turned away as if he were Fugaku, the clan head, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You only want to impress Nii-San just like all the other girls!" He accused. Kai only style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean 'impress Itachi-Kun'?" This only got Sasuke more riled style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stop acting dumb! Nii-San will only love me and only me!" He shouted as if she had just threatened to kill style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Otouto," Everyone turned to the 11 year old. "we're only acquaintances, nothing more. Stop getting so paranoid." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm not paranoid!" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Itachi sighed and started style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let's go." He said as they all began following him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bfe02577413d5113e0d55df6fd923bf"They reached the small dango shop that was filled with different flavor of sweets, tea and there was also ice-cream. The shop keeper wore a nice gentle face. He was a middle ages man who smiled a lot and remained happy. Kai thought that he had a good heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b5b52a58e6b0799eba393d13336071e"Until this happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de631960ee959e39645d502cc105efce"The group of children and grown ups (Itachi was technically no longer a minor) entered the shop. Naruto was obviously hesitating so Kai held his hand. She gave him a reassuring look. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't worry/em, her eyes said. Naruto's head lifted a bit as he slightly smiled, but still was cautious. The door shut behind them with a jingle. Everyone seemed to have grown silent at the sight of the jinchuuriki and outsider with 3 members of a prestigious clan. They all tried to ignore them, but the shop keeper had other style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uchiha-San, what can I do for you today?" He asked the matriarch. Mikoto was suspicious of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"5 sticks of dango please." She said. The shop keeper went to get the dango, but took a little longer than normal. He bought back 5 style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"One for Uchiha-San," he gave the sweet, "who else wanted some?" Itachi and Kai raised their hands slightly while Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto hesitated but raised his hand also. He gave the sticks of dumplings to the children. He seemed to stare more at Naruto during the whole thing. Mikoto paid the money./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65be3281aafd1c287df290889803607f"They sat at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So Sasuke-Kun, have you started your shinobi training yet?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yep! Nii-San's been teaching me how to throw kunai and shurinkin." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shuriken." Itachi style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's what I said." Sasuke said a little embarrassed. "I bet you two don't even know how to throw kunai, I'm already better than you." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Teme!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Usurakontachi." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun, I'm sure Sasuke-Kun doesn't mean it. Besides, he's part of the Uchiha clan, he's bound to have some kind of training." Kai negotiated. She turned back to the mother and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What about you, have you had any training Kai?" Itachi asked. Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not the normal kind of training, just ninja theory and herbs." She replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b40f8509be4b4b35064aa1a1c29bd429""So, are you two entering the academy this term? It starts in a couple days." Mikoto asked. Kai thought about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know, what do you think Naruto-Kun?" She asked her friend. Naruto grinned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675bc0dd3ec97455de8fc7081f0981dc""Of course I am! Then, I'll be stronger than teme and become the Hokage, dattebayo!" He shouted about to take a bite of dango. Kai sniffed the air, there was a sort of bitter salt smell in it. She stopped the dango from going into Naruto's mouth. She took it from style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are you doing Kai-Chan?" Naruto asked as Itachi took his last bite while Mikoto had style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There's... something off about your dango." She took a dumpling and weighed her own and his. In comparison, Naruto's was heavier, and smelt weird. She asked herself what it was but already knew. She was just scared of the answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7356d7a466518b4063e950598cb6a7e""Naruto-Kun, can I open your dumpling?" She asked Naruto. He sat there with a curious look on his face. Realisation hit Itachi and Mikoto, Sasuke couldn't care style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"... Yeeess?" He dragged. She broke it in half despite the glare she was getting from the shop keeper. Inside was a blue substance. Naruto gulped at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My suspicions are correct," A dark look was in her eyes. "poison." Sasuke eyes widened dramatically. Kai slowly walked over to the shop keeper who had glared at her for ruining his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you want brat?" He asked gruffly. She threw the food on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why you-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why I what?" Kai asked glaring. "Why me, the outsider who was let in by the Hokage, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"personally/em," she glared even more as the room fell silent. Naruto was gaping at the situation. The shop keeper gulped at the word Hokage. "help a little boy who could've been killed?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's a monster!" He shouted accusingly. "He killed people, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"murdered/em people in cold blood."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I highly doubt that. Besides, isn't that what a shinobi does?" She went back to the group and grabbed her stick, and dragged Naruto out. The Uchiha seemed to be lecturing the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b901daf95e61ce15fc9d4306e5119c59""Kai-Chan?" Kai looked at the boy who was smiling as happy as he could. "Thanks, for saving me I mean."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's what friends are for." Kai gave him her stick of dango and shoved it to him. He was hesitating with his eyes lightened. "Take it, I'm not that hungry anyway." She said. Naruto started to cry slightly and hugged her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5ac4a182f4a549907b53049b5f23e52""Your the best Kai-Chan!"/p 


	4. the academy

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3ebecc75ac98eee33807e605e531e0b"It was the next day, Kai was asleep in her apartment. Last night, Kai taught Naruto about the basics of reading and writing. He hadn't been taught due to circumstances, but he was so determined that he got the alphabet down, along with some handwriting to make it look less sloppy. It was at least a little decent. She helped make dinner which was instant ramen since she could only do so much. He was forced to take a bath, along with Kai who didn't know why he was uncomfortable. They cleaned his apartment, much to the blonde's dismay. Once they were done, they played some board games and asked facts about each other before Kai had to go home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b4c4649d51e58e0328b492282534861"Today, they were going to visit the Hokage so that they could go to the academy. Kai wasn't nervous, instead excited. I mean, who wouldn't be excited to talk to the Hokage to meet other people, especially since she was isolated of them. The villagers didn't really know what to think of her. Sure she was an outsider and helped the supposed 'demon' but was also an innocent little girl, making people wonder why she even talked to Naruto. Kai and Naruto's relationship were at best friends, since that's what Naruto wanted to do so that no one could claim her before him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ffc66abb8c4f7d600b3557b5421ebd7"Kai had already taken a shower and brushed her teeth. Today, Kai wore white jean shorts that reached half way down her thigh and a plain yellow shirt that reached below her waist. She really liked the colour yellow. It was just so happy. She couldn't really do anything about her hair since it was so short. She put on some white converse (shoes) and began to make breakfast. It was nice making breakfast and having someone to take care of. This morning, she made omelette with some toast. She heard a bang next door, Naruto's room. She made her way out of the door and knocked on the other one. Naruto came to the door grumpily but his eyes lightened seeing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Morning Kai-Chan!" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Good morning Naruto, now get ready; today we're going to ask Hokage-Sama if we're aloud to go to the academy." She said. She looked at his pyjamas. She face palmed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You've only just gotten up, haven't you?" Naruto just rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c4093920e06d717fb5dc3723d0c4251"It took Naruto 30 minutes to get ready and have the leftover food. He remembered that today, Kai would take him to get ramen. They walked out the building together like normal. As they were walking, the duo saw Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke so Kai waved at them. Mikoto waved back while Itachi slightly nodded and Sasuke scoffed looking away. He wanted to rile Naruto up again. It worked but Kai calmed him down. They walked to the building that had the kanji for fire on it. A white haired ANBU style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Morning Naruto."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Morning Dog-San!" Naruto smiled. Kai looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun, you know him?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's one of the ANBU who watch over me." He informed. Kai was slightly confused but left it at that. The office-nin were also quite nice to Naruto except that one new ninja who was confused on why the boy who his mother called a demon was here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc379561a5d76e0e71ccfbe283b50ae"They walked the many flights of stairs before finding the office. Naruto knocked on the door hearing a gruff 'come in!'. They walked in to see the usual ANBU guarding the room along with an old man who wore a bandage over his right eye with other old people. They all looked so... cranky. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're in a meeting brats! What do you think you're doing here?!" This frightened Naruto and Kai, but instead of standing forward, Naruto hid behind the greenette's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now, now, I'm sure Naruto and Kai have come to ask something important." The only kind elder, the Hokage, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oi Jiji, we're thinking 'bout starting the academy, what d'ya think?" Naruto asked. Danzo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That is no way to speak to the Hokage!" The old woman shouted. Sarutobi looked at her telling her to be style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll sort out the arrangements." Hiruzen smiled. Naruto began style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Absolutely not!" Danzo shouted. "Hiruzen, you do realise who you are allowing to go to the academy, with an- an, an outsider!" This made the duo frown. Kai stood in front of Naruto once style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Danzo, I'm sure they both don't pose a threat. Besides, we'll make sure that Naruto doesn't prank you anymore." Hiruzen said giving a reassuring smile. Naruto giggled at the thought of a red faced Danzo with feathers all over style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You start tomorrow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="227e46907a05d4b4a38a1742dccf1dbc"Those were the last words before Naruto exitted the office, dragging Kai along. He went home and pestered Kai to help him with grammar and math so that he was on par with other academy students. Kai herself learned about the two since she only had a little bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a7351c648cdffd18855d5d9e587ffca"The next day was the academy's new term. Sasuke was going to be there, Naruto was going to be there and Kai was going to be there. Naruto and Kai had just gotten ready for bed and Kai was going back to her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai?" Kai looked back from the door to see Naruto in his usual blue pyjamas. "Do you think that they'll hate me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who?" Kai asked in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The other kids." Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, if they hate you then they must be the dumbest people ever to not see this adorable, fun child instead of a supposed 'monster'." She gave him a reassuring smile which Naruto returned with a small grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92fc0ed1763f3e571cb6f15f18adbdbd"It was the next day, Kai decided it was best to wake Naruto up before getting ready. She walked to his apartment door. She banged on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun! Wake up!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"OKAY! Okay!" Naruto replied. Kai just went back to her own apartment to get ready. She wore the same outfit as the day before. She did her normal routine and made omelettes and rice. She went back to the other door. Her banging got style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun! Breakfast!" He came out the door in a yellow flash (See what I did there?) and ran to the table and stuffed it down his throat. Kai also ate her breakfast before Naruto grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5168a8258de03b42924243cdb351d191""So Naruto-Kun, where is the academy?" Kai asked. Naruto nervously style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know where it is! Don't doubt me, 'ttebayo!" Kai, being naive as ever, smiled at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So it's not that way, or this way, so that means..." He mumbled so Kai couldn't hear him. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her in the direction of a large style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on slow coach!" Naruto shouted running at the speed of his father. They stopped so abruptly that Kai fell forward onto her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"KAI! ARE YOU OKAY!" The boy got on his knees. "I'M SORRY! DATTEBAYO!" Kai looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...Ano, it's fine." She said as she got back up. She flicked his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan!" Naruto said rubbing his forehead. Sure it wasn't painful but it was irritating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="872da23ad748eeb6a6ff97aea463bb69"Said girl looked around for any familiar faces. There were so many children going to the bulletin board to check their classes and sign in. Many parents were slightly scowling and glaring at Naruto, telling their sons and daughters not to go near him. Naruto frowned at the sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c94bfdfb404577a6303c7d506d891119"He spotted Sasuke in the crowd of... girls. There were a few who were just too shy to go near him, like the pink haired girl who was looking down slightly. Naruto went over and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oi teme! Looks like we're in the same class!" Naruto grinned. Fan girls were glaring at the boy..br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"HEY!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"DON'T BE RUDE TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke scoffed at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now Sasuke-Kun, don't be rude. They may be fan girls but they're willing to help you." Kai said. Fan girls glared at her. A specific purple haired girl glared daggers into style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The girl style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Sasuke-Kun's friend. Nice to meet you." Kai said bowing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"WHY WOULD SASUKE-KUN TALK TO YOU! AND THAT IDIOT BEHIND YOU!" Kai glared at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't talk about Naruto-Kun like that." Said girl narrowed her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hmph." The girl stopped and went back to fan girling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569bd9abca20fe72328ef0ab381cc3bf"The bell style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun, it's time to go." Kai looked at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let's go! Dattebayo!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02dfac5c829c608c90fc89632e34462"They entered the room to see a lot of children. A Hyuuga heiress, Nara heir, Akimichi heir and a whole lot of other heirs with a handful of normal clan children and plenty of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's him." Some whispered while others engaged in other conversations. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kai looked back to see style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Look, I want the dobe to sit next to me so that no other girls sit with me." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You don't trust me?" Kai asked pouting. Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How could I? What if you're secretly one of," He shivered slightly shakily pointing at the crowd. "them?" He whimpered. He cowered his gaze from 'them' and also the girl in front of them. Kai, looking at 'them' only grew more confused. What's wrong with being their friend?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e9038881f20be6a6aa34df48b89de55""Why would I want to sit next to you, teme!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You should feel grateful that a member of the Uchiha main house is sitting next to nobodies like you, dobe." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stop calling me 'dead last' Teme!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why? I know you're going to be one, dobe."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Teme!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dobe."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Te-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, we get it." Kai said separating them. She looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry Sasuke-Kun, but sitting next to you would end up in a full on war of girls and one boy against the dead last." Kai said. She smiled. Naruto grew style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan! I'm not de-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If you don't sit down," a voice hissed. It came from the 'innocent' girl in front of the boys. She smiled, with a dark aura growing behind her. "I'll really make you a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dead /emlast. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Understood?/span"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H-hai!" They both style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Good!" The girl smiled innocently, clapping her hands together. They sweat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why do girls always have short tempers? /emThey both sweat dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d125716591e6185582aeb7f3e8fef15""Alright! Settle down!" A man with black hair bob styled with brown eyes shouted. He wore the normal chunin uniform, forehead protector in the correct style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Hatashi Sashiki, but you can call me Sashiki-Sensei."/p 


	5. split up!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9453e838ed5e157659c3cc31c5f35039""We'll start from the left side of the line to the right. State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Sashiki-Sensei said with a warm smile. Many people later, they reached style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a lot of likes and dislikes and hobbies are training with my awesome Nii-san. My goal is to surpass Nii-san." Sasuke said. Fan girls squealed over him. It left Kai and Naruto... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Next." Sashiki-Sensei said in a slightly darker tone. His eyes held a glint of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like my best friend, Kai-Chan, and ramen. What I don't like is the 3 minutes you have to wait for the boiled water to cook the ramen and a certain teme." Sasuke scoffed. "My dream is to become Hokage so that everyone will treat me like I'm someone, someone important, dattebayo!" Snickers could be heard around the room with the occasional 'what a drag'. Naruto's self esteem lowered but he kept his head high. Kai put a hand on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure that you'll become Hokage with that determination of yours." Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto that is a great goal," Sashiki-Sensei's eyes slightly darkened. "though it's useless to dream about things that will not happen." Naruto's head lowered style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If I may ask Sensei," They all looked at Kai. "All the Hokage succeeded with the Will of Fire itself, before becoming better ninja."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But Naruto-Kun also has the Will of Fire, therefore it gives him a far better chance than most people." Sashiki-Sensei's eyes slightly narrowed at the justification of Naruto's goal to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, why don't you introduce yourself." He went back to smiling warmly. It was highly style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Taiyo Kai. My likes are learning about different herbs, Dango, Naruto-Kun, Itachi-Kun and possibly Sasuke-Kun. Their mother is also very nice. My dislikes are bullies and mean people in general. I also don't like how people treat Naruto-Kun. My dream is to protect my friends and become the first front line strategist and medic like Tsunade of the Sannin." Many of the children didn't think much of this. There were snickers from the same girls from style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Next." And so that's how it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay. Welcome to the academy, the way to become ninja." The teacher smiled. Cheers were heard from many. "Our first day will consist of learning everyone's strength and weaknesses to improve in the future. First we will be throwing kunai. Follow me." They went to the school's training ground with a box of packs with 10 kunai and 10 shuriken. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"These are your starter packs of ninja weapons. Take one each." Everyone grabbed them greedily. Sasuke had some at home but this would be the first time he had his own. Naruto went swimming through the crowd. He came out with 2 weapon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Look Kai-Chan, I got'em!" Kai's eyes sparkled at the weapons. She grabbed a kunai and weighed it, adjusting her grip. Sashiki-Sensei adjusted it a bit more in her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kunai are dangerous so you should adjust them carefully." The teacher smiled warmly at her holding onto her hand a little more longer than he needed to. He let style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you Sensei." He nodded back and walked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"These are your target boards," He showed them all stumps with boards on them. "You will all have one each for practice. Help each other if needed." Naruto dragged Kai to a stump with their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll go first, dattebayo!" Naruto threw his first one which landed on the ground. Many children's landed on the ground so it was okay for a first time. Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll have a go." Kai adjusted her grip and looked over at Sasuke. He was in a stance. She mirrored his stance and looked directly at the middle. She was tense and her arms were style="box-sizing: border-box;" /There was a clattering on the floor next to her. She saw Naruto pick up his kunai. She looked over at Sasuke's stance. Apparently you could get dead close to the middle with it. THUD! Sasuke hit the middle. Sashiki-Sensei style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Excellent work Sasuke." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kai decided it was good to throw. Most of Sasuke's and others' kunai were already thrown. She flicked her wrist and let go. The weapon landed on the floor. She frowned to herself. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad for her first try. She tried it again except she made sure she wasn't as tense. She hit the the square surrounding the circle. She threw the rest of the kunai and landed on the second to outer circle with one a circle closer to the middle. She was very proud with herself. She hadn't had someone to teach her this like Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa933adcd44cf06392feb98b8b56730c"The girl looked over at Naruto. He hadn't got any on the board yet, he just stood still. She sighed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun, why don't you try this stance?" She showed her stance to said boy. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Like this?" He asked with a sloppier version. She adjusted his arms and legs. He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't tense your body, and instead of using your whole forearm, flick your wrist like this." She showed her a flicking movement. He did so and got his kunai onto the outer circle. He grew happier and focused more every time. Until... THUD! Naruto hit the middle. He looked at the board with disbelief. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Possibly to do with his unknown clan?/em Kai asked herself. He began cheering. Sasuke looked over in envy. He had gotten it into the middle on his first try, Uzumaki Naruto? Kai looked over at him. Sasuke looked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hmph!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kai went and got his kunai. "Show me how you throw a kunai." He looked at her in confusion put did it anyway. It hit the circle outside the middle. Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Your body is too tense, instead of leaning on your left foot, lean on your right." He was confused but did it anyway. THUD! It hit the middle. THUD! THUD! THUD! He hit the middle again. THUD! THUD! THUD! Until... he hit 3/10 of his kunai were in the middle. He smiled slightly and could literally hear fan girls gushing over style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan! Why did you help the teme!" Naruto shouted grabbing her arm to drag her back. Sasuke grabs the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maybe it's because she wants to train with me instead of a loser like you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Whatever teme! Come on Kai-Chan!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would she want to go with you dobe? If she came with me, we'd both surpass my nii-san."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You just want to take her for training!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"... So?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uzumaki Naruto." A stern voice said. They all looked at the tall figure behind them. Sensei. "Taiyo Kai. You have caused conflict during class. Teamwork is essential for being a ninja. Detention. At lunch."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But Kai-Chan didn't do anything!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"She might've talked slightly but that's it." Sasuke said slightly irritated with the teacher's method of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can't do that!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can. I'm your Sensei. Now be quiet before I inform everyone that the son of the head of the Uchiha clan had detention on the first day." He smiled. "Back to work everyone."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The trio were left speechless. The teacher, gave two of them detention, for arguing? And one of the victims didn't even do style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright class! We're going to assess! Gather around!" Sashiki-Sensei shouted calling everyone to the spot. Everyone had a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That was good Sakura," He said to the civilian who had only gotten the occasional kunai on the outskirts of the board since most of them landed on the floor. In fact, everyone had the same skills. Couldn't really blame them, they're civilians, even clan kids made mistakes. The clan kids however did get some in the middle as an style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"5/10. Next up is Uchiha Sasuke." Fan girls squealed while boys grew irritated. They cheered him on. Sasuke remembered what to do, and hit 3 of his kunai in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Excellent as always. 10/10. Next up is Taiyo Kai." Kai smiled, walking to the same space and threw kunai. 1 hit the middle while the rest were on the outer style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That was great Kai, well done. 8/10. Next is Naruto Uzumaki." While the teacher wasn't fond of the boy, he had to be nice to him. He got a 9/10 for getting 2 in the middle. He was really happy with his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright class, next we're going to be doing an obstacle course!" Sashiki-Sensei smiled brightly before everyone started style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What a drag..." A certain Nara said. They made their way to the course. It started off with climbing over the wall, going around poles, going underneath a net and a long style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"First up, Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru didn't take a long time nor was he fast, like most of the civilian children. There were a few civilians who actually did it pretty fast, but some were just pathetic. However, that is what today is for; strengths and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well done Nao. Next up is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto actually was one of the highest ranks for this. He was second place underneath Inuzuka Kiba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6f5e692c322b469c4a53ebcdd99dfb9""Good. Taiyo Kai!" Kai also did pretty well. She had been running around a lot from travelling. She was in the top 10 at sixth style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That was great. Uchiha Sasuke!" Again, fan girls squealed, boys grew irritated, you get the idea. He was in the top 5 as well at third style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They all did lessons that revolved around strength and endurance. Kiba and Naruto tied first while Sasuke was placed second and Kai was third. Then, it was the taijutsu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, so I know that many of you have not even scratched the surface of taijutsu which is why I'll be teaching you a few stances and moves." The teacher said. The beginner's stance was much like an L stance in Tai Kwon Do. They learned a few style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan, can you help me?" Naruto asked. Kai looked over at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure Naruto-Kun, what do you need?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The stance is hard, and I don't know what moves to use with it." Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well first, put you left leg here and right leg here." She moved his legs. "What I would do with this stance is have a middle block and my other arm around my waist ready for a punch. However, I don't think it would work for you. You're much of an offensive style, so you could always use the walking stance and put your arms up for a punch. The stance also allows you to use a rising kick, front kick and turning kick." Naruto got into the stance and tried it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks Kai-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke pouted seeing his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan, can you help me too?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan, don't help the duckbutt!" Naruto shouted style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What can you say, loser." Sasuke said, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Duckbutt!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Loser."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Duckbutt!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Loser."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9612168ee154d1b7d587ab5594ea615""Now, now, you're both causing everyone to get distracted." Kai said sternly. She turned to Sasuke. "I think your best stance would be the walking stance as well, however you would have one arm at your waist to pack the power in your punch. Use that as a distraction to use a jutsu, or you could swipe the opponent off their feet." She adjusted his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks Kai-Chan. You're not as bad as the dobe."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well your a teme!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please stop-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dobe."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Te-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stop arguing." Kai said sternly with a slight glare. They stopped but silently glared at each other. Is that a lightning jutsu?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gather!" Sashiki-Sensei said. Everyone gathered around style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Next we'll be sparring. Get a partner." Everyone looked around excitedly while some were style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on Kai-Chan, be my partner!" Naruto said dragging her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan doesn't want to fight a weakling like you, she wants to be strong like me." Sasuke argued. All he really wanted was someone who could help him surpass his nii-san, and surely a girl would want to help style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why don't you two be partners instead, you can see whose stronger then." Kai suggested. They glared at each other before smirking. Kai saw another girl in the crowd. She had raven hair and lavender eyes and seemed to be nervous. She walked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hi, I'm Kai. Want to be sparring partners?" The girl looked over surprised before playing with her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A-alright. I-I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata." Hinata said looking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"First up, Sasuke and Naruto."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The boys' match was a little one sided since Sasuke obviously had practised in his compound's training grounds. He also had a prodigy of a brother. It started off a little equal before Sasuke started using his clan's moves. The fight lasted 4 minutes. Not bad for a first timer like Naruto. Fan girls did their thing, boys did their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well done Sasuke. Naruto, you need to work on that." Naruto smiled at the weird teacher. Sashiki-Sensei had this aura around him that Kai couldn't explain. It was weirdly dark, darker than it should be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7433605d32a5f5e04ff430cb6a79c494"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Next up is Hinata and," The teacher smiled slightly wider. "Kai."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Their match was also a close equal. Unfortunately, Hinata lost due to her shyness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1c06234cf2fb74ab07c37600c7b4b46""Well done Hinata, you too Kai." Sashiki-Sensei style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That was great Hinata!" Kai exclaimed walking back to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"B-But I-I-I l-lost." Hinata said ashamed. Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's only because you weren't confident enough. You have great skills Hinata, be confident about them." Kai smiled at Hinata's own small smile. She grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"W-W-What are y-you d-doing?" Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on. I'm taking you to meet my friends." Kai made her way to the wrestling duo on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys." They style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys!" She raised her voice a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"GUYS!" Everyone was looking at the trio of people. Kai looked at them. "Please go back to what you were doing." She nervously style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan! Did you see me? I'm much better than this dobe!" Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"As if, dattebayo! My shoe laces were untied!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're wearing ninja sandals idiot!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Both of you!" Kai shouted with a glare that could rival an Uchiha's. The duo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan..." Naruto said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"From now on, I want to see you get along. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Got it?/span"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Aye!(Get the reference?)" The duo yelled style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So!" Kai clapped smiling. Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped along with Hinata. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bipolar much?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em"This is my new friend Hinata-Chan! Hinata-Chan, this is Naruto-Kun," she pointed at the blonde who grinned. "and Sasuke-Kun!" she pointed at the latter who looked away arrogantly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"N-N-Nar-r-ut-t-to-K-k-un!" Cue Hinata fainting. Naruto panicked, waving his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hinata-Chan!" He kept shaking him while her soul was escaping the body. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Naruto-Kun smiled at me.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bae0b99934be330d9a9097f67c9a7007"Sasuke and Kai sweat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's so oblivious, he can't even see he has his own fan girl..." Sasuke said. Kai felt a dangerous aura next to Sasuke. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Class dismissed! Lunch!" Sashiki-Sensei shouted. A stampede gained the 4 children's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Speaking of fan girls..." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"SASUKE-KUN!" The girls screamed at a high style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I-I t-t-think y-you should-d st-tart running now... Sasuke." Hinata said with her soul returning. That being said, Sasuke took off at the speed of the yellow flash. Naruto was laughing and shouting about how Sasuke was a 'loser' while the girls left sweat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is this gonna happen everyday?" Hinata asked dead style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes." The blunt reply style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai, Naruto," they both looked behind to see the grown up with cleaning materials. "Remember you two have detention. If you want to eat lunch, you have to clean the whole of the classroom." The duo's jaws dropped at the large classroom which was obviously meant for mental disordered kids. There was drawing on the walls, sharpie on the tables, chips everywhere and juice on the floor, at least they thought it was juice until they smelt it. There were also cobwebs that had never been cleaned and boogers under the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This sucks." Naruto said halfway done his half of the cleaning. Kai had also been at about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well you shouldn't have fought with Sasuke-Kun. I just really wish he was the one with detention and not me." Kai's face scrunched up at the 'juice'.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why are kids so... disgusting?" Naruto said looking under the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No one knows." Kai dead panned. Naruto's stomach growled. He had the decency to blush style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm hungry." He voiced his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Me too." Kai said. She knew Naruto had digested his food quickly. He has a high metabolism, therefore it only makes sense that he was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, what do we do now?" Naruto asked since they had now style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We eat-" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thump Thump/span. Someone was banging on the window. They looked up next to him to see Sasuke with a panicked Hinata. He mouthed the words 'save us from the devil spawn'. They looked behind the duo to see a stampede of elephants- I mean fan girls. Naruto laughed at the situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2478ad19a7b51230916ae51c56d24edb"Kai opened the window as fast as she could. Sasuke jumped onto her. They fell down, though Sasuke immediately got back up to hide behind the table. Hinata jumped in and helped Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"SASUKE-KUN!" The terrifying group screeched with hearts in their eyes. Said boy trembled. Before they could get in, Naruto shut the window. Sasuke stayed still, too traumatised to even remember the real world. Naruto sighed and patted the boy's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You tried your best to get away from them." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's okay now." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I-Is S-S-Sasuke-San a-alright?" Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I will never un-see what I have seen." Sasuke said in horror. "Their voices, their looks, their em style="box-sizing: border-box;"personalities/em will be burned into my memories in a box that says," He turned his head to the trio. "Greatest fears." Naruto burst out laughing at that. Sasuke continued sulking, eating his onigri and tomatoes. Hinata had also bought a bento box which contained rice and sushi with chicken and vegetables. Naruto and Kai couldn't even cook properly, only basics, so they bought some ramen. Naruto had miso with extra pork while Kai had miso with extra chicken. Hinata bought a candy bar for dessert, while Kai, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have any. They were talking about random things like what kind of ninja they want to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01cd3095e350532a601fa380dcd1c483""I want to be Hokage, 'ttebayo!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stop screaming about something that may never happen." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What did you say?!" Naruto screeched. Just then, Sasuke had a flashback of the fan girls. He shivered and stopped style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Though being the Hokage is technically a type of ninja Naruto-Kun, we're talking about specialisation." Kai said. Naruto tilted his head, which Hinata found style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Spetiolization?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Specialisation/em, is when you can do a specific thing that you exceed in. For example, a jonin could be good at every other kind of jutsu, however he/she mostly uses ninjutsu because that's what they specialise in. You have to be really good at that specific thing." Naruto thought about it. He then stood up from the table that they were eating on and jumped on top of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I want to be a ninjutsu master, and a chakra master so that I can learn how to to ninjutsu without hand signs! 'ttebayo!" Naruto said with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun, you've just cleaned that table." Kai said referring to his sandals. Naruto sheepishly grinned before sitting back down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d18a99d8b33280fef928f2151827d986""Well, I guess I'll have a go." Sasuke said thinking. "I'm not much of a chakra powerhouse like Naruto is, so I'll focus on the Sharingan. Apparently, once you get to the third stage, you can copy any jutsu you see, therefore I'll be the ninjutsu master." Sasuke has pride. Naruto looks style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Chakra powerhouse?" He tilted his head style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Didn't you know? Apparently, Itachi can sense your chakra so easily because of how much you have. Said it runs in your blood." Sasuke explains. Kai was surprised that Naruto had a clan, since he had no one growing up. In fact, where are his parents? She turned her head to Hinata, knowing Naruto won't know why either. They muct have passed away anyway, since no one she ever seen while travelling had the same blonde hair or blue eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a33cb0ca1fd4fada0e9076e18546fd27""I-I'll h-have a go." Hinata gulped. "I-I-I want to become... a t-taijutsu specialist, maybe some m-medical training too." She said rubbing her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Byakuugan?" Sasuke asked. Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's the Byakuugan?" Kai asked. Naruto also nodded at the question. Hinata started style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I-It's a b-blood limit. D-D-Dojutsu."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dojutsu?" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Like the Sharingan." Sasuke said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c6425d5daab2115f43b496d8079ae6""Guess it's my turn then." Everyone turned to the greenette. "As you all know, I definitely want medical training."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You mentioned about herbs a lot of times. Of course we know." Sasuke rolled his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, I also don't want to be a defenceless, useless doctor. I want to focus on what I know. Strategy with kenjutsu. Possibly fuuinjutsu." The trio all looked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kenjutsu is working with swords, like the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Fuuinjutsu is seal work, like the Yondaime Hokage. Right now, I'm still working on how to hold a sword, with a shovel as practice." They looked back onto the table. The bentos were fully eaten. It was around 12:55. Class started in five minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4829cb2ed32fae2efb07f148d79488c"They returned to their seats, room fully cleaned. The class came back in to see Sasuke, Kai, Naruto and Hinata squeezed into the seat. The sensei slightly glared at Naruto and Kai, before telling everyone to settle style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright everyone! We will be taking some academic tests as of now." Half of the class groaned while a certain Inuzuka style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kiba, please be quiet. Anyway, we'll just be doing some mathematics with some literature. We'll start of with mathematics. What's 1 plus 2?" They later continued doing stuff like this. Unfortunately, Naruto could not grasp any of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, get into pairs. You will both be completing a work sheet." Sashiki-Sensei said. Everyone started to chatter. Many of the children had gotten out of their seats to talk to others about pairing up. Sasuke, however, was not very happy about this. Fan girls had started gathering around his desk, even that shy, pink haired one. He 'hn'ed at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan! Wanna work with me?!" A certain sunshine exclaimed. Said girl saw Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry Naruto-Kun but I think Hinata-Chan wanted to work with you." Kai said. Hinata blushed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Really? Okay then!" Naruto sat directly next to Hinata, who had fainted. He was frantically trying to bring her soul back, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"again/em. Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What a drag..." Another voice said along with hers. She looked behind her to see a Nara, with a pineapple based ponytail. He wore the traditional Nara clan clothes. Next to him was a boy from the Akimichi clan, who was rather chubby. They both blinked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wha...?" The Akimichi asked in disbelief, taking another one of his chips. They both looked away at the same time, and acted like nothing happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e72698dbb85d072177fe50575e148921"Kai looked at her friend who was panicking. Fan girls were grabbing at his arms. She style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry fan girls, but Sasuke-Kun's my partner." She said. They all glared at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah?! Says who?!" A purple haired girl style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Says me. Kai is my partner." They all gasped, but went back to their seats once hearing the Uchiha's response. He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I was going to work with the dobe, but you'll do fine." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well excuse me Sasuke-Kun, but my best friend hates you, so I'm all you have." Kai said. She grabbed the sheet off of the teacher's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, 1 plus 6?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"7. 3 plus 8?" Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"11. 4 plus 2?" and it went on like this. Kai and Sasuke had finished first, along with Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto and Hinata had come 10 minutes after, though they were not second. However, they came in the top 10./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fbbb5fcc40ea43d4323d4a95dc62f74""Alright class! Back to your seats!" Everyone ignored Sashiki-Sensei. "EVERYONE!" Everyone looked the teacher's way before returning to their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright, next is literature. Your assignment is to write about the best day of your life." And everyone was off. Hinata was writing about how Naruto had saved her, while Sasuke was writing about the first time his Nii-San let him train with him. Naruto and Kai looked at each other before making eye contact. They grinned and started writing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c290b834434511a71786ef95bfa5abcf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The day I met Naruto-Kun/Kai-Chan.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7918f566f0515308f73bf4fdca93db8"The academy had ended. Each student had been given a new classroom to go to the next day. Unfortunately, it did not go well for Naruto and Kai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="485a7af0bab985e6e788856a5418d309"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Me and Kai-Chan/Naruto-Kun and I /spanhave been split up!/em/p 


	6. a Jinchuuriki!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e8ccede883fb946c722c988f024fad5"It was 1 month later, meaning it was September. Regardless of their circumstances at school, Naruto and Kai were still very close. Kai had been placed in the same class as Hinata and Sasuke, along with the other heirs, while Naruto had been placed with Sashiki-Sensei. Kai tried to cheer him up with some of Ichiraku's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't worry Naruto!" She said. "I'm sure Sashiki-Sensei doesn't hate you!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh how she was wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f2cfc49c3a14c1e6f79b18ee1e21de"Every little thing had been criticised, like his decent hand writing which was better than most's, or if he asks a question. He was not even that bad in school, but he had earned the name 'dead last'. It was only in academics that he kind of failed. Probably ninjutsu, but he can work on that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05bb59906e4d4fe782bff8d27b06d08d"Class was also very boring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4ec06e66f8be87b627a2cf3df51e17"The only things they had really done was learn about the founding, history and wars of Konoha, plus the tenketsu and introducing chakra control. It was boring. In fact, it made Hinata want to run away, and she's the shy one of the group. Sasuke had the leading grades, Kai was in the Top 3, behind Sakura Haruno who was an incredibly shy fan girl. The greenette could remember seeing her with Ino Yamanaka starting a few days ago. She had pink hair and green eyes, not like Kai's hair since hers was more like a pastel, while Ino had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kai had worked with them once in the kunoichi class along with Hinata. They weren't really close friends, but friends regardless. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9a57941848c71b1c029f73fbe7ea7ac"Did I say kunoichi class? I meant spy class. It was made for the girls an hour after academy lessons on Wednesdays. It was a very useful lesson for anyone, but girls have a better chance at infiltrating than boys. The senseis taught them how to send secret messages with flowers, and how to disguise poison as a beautiful bouquet. They also taught you how to fit in and what to wear. This was a usual route for the girls who don't make it into a genin squad. Kai and Hinata were definitely going to be in a team, from what Sakura says. Ino had to, being a heiress, along with Hinata. Kai technically wasn't a heiress anymore since her clan had broke into civil war./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09eb2dad7a19b45369e755c45547947c"Today, Naruto was going to switch classes to Iruka-Sensei's class, apparently being too much work for Sashiki-Sensei, who in Kai's opinion, was creepy. He always would be trying to talk Naruto down, but also sent glares both Naruto's and Kai's ways. She couldn't really blame him, being an outsider. What was also strange about him was that he was in debt for something, from what the rumours said. It was a very heavy debt, the girl didn't know what he was in debt for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ff97fae496c8a71281ce60394d13f4""So dobe," Sasuke said. The group were eating lunch in Iruka's classroom. "What did you get on your recent test?" He showed his paper. "I got an A."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I got a D." Naruto said in shame. It caused the group to be confused, knowing that they all studied together,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"B-but," Hinata started. "Y-you s-studied r-r-really hard? W-w-we even quizzed you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let me see your paper." Kai said. She herself had gotten a B+, while Hinata had gotten an A. Naruto couldn't have gotten a D. He handed her his paper. They all looked at it in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell?" Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Language." Kai said sternly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Y-you got 2 right, a-a-along w-with 4, 5, 7, 9 and 10." Hinata said in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hinata's right." Sasuke said. "You should've at least gotten a B, or even a B+."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well," Kai said. "Naruto-Kun has had his suspicions with Sashiki-Sensei. At least he'll be changing classes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That doesn't make it any better." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's okay, just leave it." Naruto said frantically. Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dobe, this means that someone is basically bullying you, a teacher no less. It's practically child abuse with the way he interacts with you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah but ev'ryone's like that." Everyone looked at Naruto, surprised and sad. "The villagers have been meanies since I was born. Doesn't make a diff'rence though."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, you will be in our class tomorrow, and Iruka-Sensei loves children." Kai said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He could even be considered a paedophile." Sasuke was smacked up the head. "Ow!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't talk about Sensei like that, Sasuke-Kun." Hinata nodded in agreement with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"SASUKE-KUN!" A voice was heard. Ino Yamanaka came in with another girl, Sakura Haruno. She was dragging her by the arm. Sasuke paled before hiding behind both Hinata and Naruto, which caused them to make skin contact. Hinata went as bright red as a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kon'nichiwa Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan." Sakura slightly waved with a small smile back at Kai. Ino style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan!" She jumped onto said girl. "Tell me where Sasuke-Kun is." Sasuke shaked his head numerous times. Kai didn't know why. That's when Kai only caught style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why? Do you like him?" She asked. Ino flushed red, along with Sakura since she also liked the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is it that obvious?" She asked completely style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, you do scream about the teme 24/7." Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN- [gasps]" She realised it. She fan girled, she screamed, it was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do I scare him?" She asked the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, your strength scares me." Kai deadpanned. Ino realised that she was still on top of the girl. She got up and nervously style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maybe if you want him to like you, you could be like Kai-Chan!" The blonde boy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?" Ino was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What he means is act like you can fight. Sasuke-Kun wants to get strong, so he'll probably want a strong girlfriend." Kai explained. Ino nodded at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well in that case," She stood up. "I'll get stronger! Come on Sakura-Chan! We're going to train!" She ran out of the room, Sakura tailing behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8938d7a31d805123914146117e23568b"Sasuke came out, and hugged them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you. You're all my saviours." He anime-cried. They all sweat dropped at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So Hinata-Chan, what have you bought for lunch?" Kai said looking at her empty style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"M-my c-cousin's b-bringing my food." The girl said. "H-h-he kn-nows I-I'm h-here, he's just... busy." Kai slurped on her miso soup that she and Naruto had. Sasuke had bought a canister of tomato style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So Naruto-Kun, how are you doing in the rest of your subjects?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm dead last." Sasuke scoffed at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Of course you are. Sashiki is trying to kick you out of the shinobi system." Kai was disappointed in the man that Sasuke spoke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, you'll be in our class tomorrow anyway." Kai said. Just then, a boy who looked strangely like Hinata came in. He had the pale eyes and dark hair of a Hyuuga, but he seemed to be wearing a bandage around his forehead. He carried a bento style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hinata-Sama." He said with visible style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kon'nichiwa!" Kai said. Neji ignored her. He put the bento box next to the heiress and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Goodbye, Hinata-Sama." He walked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, who was that?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H-h-he's m-my cousin, N-neji-Niichan, b-but he hates me." Hinata replied, twiddling with her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How come?" Kai asked. Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H-h-his f-father d-died because o-of the Main Family, my family." They decided to leave it at that. The clock read style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll meet you outside later Naruto-Kun." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"See you later dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him before grabbing his bag. He waved at them, walking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bye!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8ecd748b2bd5925fff7d8688aea231d"It was after the academy hours. Kai was waiting for Naruto to come, so that they could walk home. She couldn't find him anywhere, so she went towards the doors of the academy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You should just quit being a shinobi." A voice that wasn't Naruto's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No point in you trying, dead last." Another voice said. Kai looked around the corner to see Naruto, with 3 other boys ganging up on him. They were obviously third style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll never give up, dattebayo!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Being stupid is not the way to become a ninja." The third voice said. He was obviously the leader, since he had authority in his voice. "No wonder Sashiki-Sensei hates you, you're too dumb to even be considered a shinobi."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Being a ninja isn't fun and games. You should just drop out, along with that girl friend of yours."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai-Chan is my best friend, and we're going to become great shinobi! 'ttebayo!" A thump was heard. Kai heard Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shut up."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey! Leave him alone!" Kai said running in. They all laughed at her and turned back to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Need your girlfriend to protect you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I said leave him alone!" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Or what?" The leader style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll tell Iruka-Sensei!" They all style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on Hibiki, Natsu, they aren't worth our time." With that, they walked off. Kai ran over to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" She looked at his face. His bruise that was once there, had disappeared miraculously. She looked at him in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Your bruise just disappeared." She said. He looked at her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My fast healing is the reason I'm alive." He said. He looked away from her. She hugged him from style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't worry about it. Let's go home and forget about all of this. We're still going to Ichiraku's later, right?" Naruto's face style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14130d6052334fc3d9bb47935855e303"It was the day Naruto was to join Iruka's class. He was scared. Kai had told him that first impressions were important, so it was best of him not to prank him. Sasuke had told him that their first impression of Iruka was a fatherly person, who would constantly worry about his student, and they were right about that. He wore his usual outfit, and ate cereal with Kai. He knew he didn't look the best, but what kind of kid wasn't scruffy? They were making their way out of the door towards the school. Naruto stopped, outside of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's wrong Naruto-Kun?" Kai had asked. Naruto looked at his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What if he doesn't like me?" He sighed. "Most teachers don't." Kai frowned knowing this was true. She grabbed his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, we're going to find out if that theory is true." She said smiling. They went inside of the building. The receptionist looked up to glare at the boy before minding her own business. Naruto kept his head up. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One day, I'll be the Hokage, and everyone will respect me. So don't keep your head down, dattebayo!/em He thought. He had a determined look, which soon faded into a shy look, not as shy as Hinata, more like Sakura. Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't worry, you have me, Sasuke-Kun and Hinata-Chan. I'm sure everything will be okay." She said. Naruto didn't change his expression though. She let go of his hand and walked into the room. They were about 15 minutes early. Nearly everyone was here, except Iruka-Sensei./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c0aeb30d4df00ac61d167b1fdc6df74"Naruto and Kai went to sit next to Sasuke and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ohayo Sasuke-Kun, Hinata-Chan." Kai said. Sasuke and Hinata looked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So you decided to show up, dobe." Sasuke smirked. Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll beat you Sasuke-teme! So when I do, don't come begging to me!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"As if." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's it!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms around. "From now on, we're rivals! Whoever beats each other gets to sit next to Kai-Chan and Hinata-Chan!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H-hey!" Hinata said not wanting to get style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait! I want to join in!" Kai said. "The first two to win rock paper scissors, gets to sit next to Hinata-Chan!" Sasuke and Kai went against each style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rock, paper, scissors!" Kai had paper, while Sasuke had scissors. She style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rock, paper, scissors!" Naruto had paper, while Sasuke had style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You both win." Kai said, smiling. "I really wanted to win though." She sulked. She looked over to a place to sit. Ino and Sakura were two of her friends, but they already had another girl sitting next to them. Shino was sat in the single desk in the corner. Shikamaru and Chouji had no one sat next to them. Chouji's right side was free. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kon'nichiwa Shikamaru-Kun, Chouji-Kun. Can I sit next to you?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Women are troublesome, don't trust her." Shikamaru whispered over to his best friend, knowing that the greenette could hear him. Her eye brow style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So is that a yes or no?" She style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine." Shikamaru sighed. She sat down, before stars filled Kai's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are those strawberry flavoured pocky?!" She asked now excited. They sweat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Um... yeah." Chouji replied. Kai bought out her three leftover dango style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll trade you some of my dango for some pocky, deal?" Chouji looked at the delicious dumplings. He held out some of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Deal." Kai smiled, giving him a full dango stick. She nibbled on her pocky. She saw Shikamaru looking over at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ne Shikamaru-Kun, want some?" She offered. He slightly style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What a drag... sure." He said, taking a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Iruka had decided to show up, along with the rest of the students who weren't there already. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright class, settle down." He said. They kept talking. "I said, settle down!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright everyone, today we have a new student in here. He has transfered from Sashiki-Sensei's class. Would Uzumaki Naruto like to wave?" Everyone looked at the blonde, who waved and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, isn't that the dead last?!" A certain Inuzuka shouted, causing everyone to whisper. Iruka style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Settle down." They all stopped. "You are to treat him like any other friend. He does not need to be singled out." Naruto smiled at his teacher's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright, today we will be learning about some of the clans." Iruka started. "Would anyone like to tell me which are the two founding clans?" Sasuke put his hand up. "Yes Sasuke?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The Senju clan and Uchiha clan."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's right, but would anyone like to tell me who from the clans founded Konoha?" Sakura hesitantly put her hand up. "Sakura?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara." She said hoping to impress her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well done, that is correct. Anyone else know any extra information." Kai shot her hand into the air. "Kai?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Senju-San became the Hokage and married Uzumaki Mito. That is why part of the Uzushiogakure sign is in the Leaf sign." Everyone looked at Naruto. It made everyone wonder if he was descended from the village's founder. Iruka cleared his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, very good Kai. Does anyone know about the noble clans of Konoha? Naruto?" He asked the boy. Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga clan, the... Aburame clan and the Akimichi clan?" It came out more as a question. Iruka style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Very good Naruto." Naruto smiled at his teacher. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d365dc88d3d863541f288738dbb9c8"Shikamaru had already fallen asleep, while Chouji and Kai were style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"... and that is how the two founded Konoha. Would anyone like to know about any other clan?" Iruka asked. Sasuke's hand shot up. "Yes Sasuke?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is there any information on the Taiyo clan?" Everyone whispered to about Kai being from the Taiyo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Settle down, and yes Sasuke. We do. There's a book in the corner about the history and present of clans. Would you like me to read it out loud or by yourself?" Sasuke glanced at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Out loud please."em style="box-sizing: border-box;" What is he doing?/em Kai thought. Iruka bought out the big book of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Taiyo, Taiyo, ah." He said. He cleared his throat. "The Taiyo clan had descended directly from the... Uchiha clan." Everyone whispered. Sasuke's attention was on the book, along with Kai' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The founder of the clan, Uchiha Akihiro, wanted to find a way to heal the bleeding of the Mangyekou Sharingan eyes. Unfortunately, Uchiha Madara had over worked him, causing him to run away. He married a wife and had some children. It started from there. It is believed that the reason the clan is Taiyo is because of the power that Uchiha gained from the moon, and healing from the sun."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sasuke looked over a Kai constantly. So they were kind of related? No. Evolution had happened, so the blood was no longer of an style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Any of the Taiyo clan living today will only have a 10% chance of ever gaining the Sharingan. Unfortunately, a civil war had broken out between the ones who wanted to continue healing, and the ones who wanted to kill people to gain the Sharingan. Recent update is that the heiress of the clan... Taiyo Kai, has come to Konoha for a place to live, since most of the healing branch had died out." Everyone looked at Kai, in a weird look. Envy, pity and hate. However, she ignored them. She saw Sasuke looking over at her as if saying 'did you know?'. She shook her head, causing him to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Troublesome." The now awake Nara had said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7adfba82047c329c044789e7a221a231"It was lunch. The group had been joined by Chouji and Shikamaru, who agreed with Kai to stay. Today, Kai and Naruto had rice and chicken curry that Kai made. Everyone else had the usual. Hinata remembered to bring lunch, and Chouji and Shikamaru shared style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So your a heiress?" Naruto had style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah." Kai shrugged. "It's not a big deal, everyone here is a heir or heiress. Even you Naruto."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am?" The blonde boy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uzushiogakure had been wiped out during the Third Shinobi war, leaving very few survivors. Kushina Uzumaki was the only one to stay in Konoha, and she married the Yondaime Hokage." Shikamaru said. Kai had bought a book on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, he was Minato Namikaze, a survivor of his own clan's massacre. Basically, they were made for each other." Hinata looked over at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why? Didn't you know dobe?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shut up teme!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You should eat some food. Food always solves the biggest problems." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H-Hey g-guys!" Hinata said. "C-Come look!" They all came style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was a picture of the Yondaime Hokage, who looked exactly like Naruto. They all kept looking at the picture, and at Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b947497d87ef7379ddf27554725d57ae""Okay, so this isn't a coincidence." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would it be?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Troublesome..." Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"S-so N-naruto's r-related to the Yondaime?" Hinata asked. Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait, what!?" He looked at the picture and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh my Kami! I look exactly like him!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We get it usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said covering his ears. "Stop screaming!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I just want to eat my food." Chouji sulked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait, didn't Kushina and Minato die on the night of the kyuubi attack?" Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah!" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto, you birthday's October the tenth, right?" Shikamaru asked, now style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, why?" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That was the night of the kyuubi attack." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"B-but d-didn't the Y-Yondaime k-kill the kyuubi?" Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can't kill a tailed beast." Sasuke said. "Research from Uchiha Madara says that they're made from pure chakra. You can't kill chakra."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"U-U-Uzumaki M-Mito was also a jinchuuriki." Hinata said, being an expert on the chakra ina every life style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jinchuuriki?" Kai asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They're sacrifices with demons sealed into them." Shikamaru said, before style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shit." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Language." Kai said. Sasuke ignored style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai, we need a book of seals." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Got it." Kai went over to the book shelf. She turned hundreds of pages before she found style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh. My. Kami." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?" Sasuke came style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What a drag..." Shikamaru said, also looking at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style is a fuuinjutsu devised by the Uzumaki clan, made to seal specifically tailed beasts." Kai read. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto-Kun, show us your stomach."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Just do it dobe." Sasuke said impatiently. Naruto lifted his shirt, show show the same seal shown in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Holy fuck." Sasuke cursed, only this time, Kai didn't lecture him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01e94b6c179871d89ac03551e8aff457"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Naruto's a Jinchuuriki!/em/p 


	7. to war

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2734dd500e2f3ddbd5bdc715c0a1c22""So the Kyuubi's sealed into me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mhmm."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...well fuck me up."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun, language."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What a drag..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks for the dango Kai."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Your welcome, and thanks for the pocky Chouji-Kun."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...Hn,"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Holy shit balls!" The whole group froze and stared at Hinata, who style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You didn't stutter." Kai said in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Amazing." Sasuke said staring up at her. "Is this some kind of life changing jutsu? Please teach me!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...'ttebayo." You know who said that. Naruto looked at Kai. "And Kai-Chan?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes Naruto-Kun?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're going to jiji's office later, right?" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Umm, sure." Kai confirmed. Naruto gave a shy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3eba0b82d97c02c23469d07c6b8e177""So you found out from reading a book?" It was after academy hours. The entire gang was at the Hokage's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...well I guess you could say that." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If it wasn't for Hinata and Shikamaru, we wouldn't have figured it out." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And you Sasuke-Kun." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ch-Ch-Chouji a-also h-helped." Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"By what, eating?" Sasuke asked the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, the wrapper for his pocky box, it had a joke on it. They were saying something about a jinchuuriki." Kai said. She got the wrapper. "'What do you call a human weapon? A jinchuuriki!' It wasn't even funny, kind of morbid actually."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello guys!" Naruto waved. "I'm the Jinchuuriki here!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So?" Shikamaru asked. "Doesn't suddenly boost your mediocre skills."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="364df5bb43706c03690f0656eb850a4e"Hiruzen sweat dropped. A group of 6 year old children found out an S-Rank secret, and still acted immature? He cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Since this is a S-Ranked secret, as you all know, you must not tell anyone outside of this room, other wise you will be put to death." This caused Sasuke to laugh, which was rare. Everyone except the boy paled. If Sasuke laughed, than this must be style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, I guess you're going to be putting the entire civilian district to death, aren't you Hokage-Sama?" Hiruzen style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait, what?" The old man asked, completely out of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now that I think about it," Kai started. "it all makes sense."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"M-M-My c-clan's elders wanted me t-to st-stay away from N-N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There was that day I was at the park, before I met Kai-Chan." Naruto said looking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh yeah." Shikamaru said. "I was there, Chouji also."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, everyone who played with you that day just left." Chouji said holding his BBQ flavoured chip style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I heard their parents telling them not to play with you." Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Or they got bored of the loser?" Sasuke said, receiving an elbow. "Ow!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stop acting so immature Sasuke-Kun." Kai sighed. "If us, a group of 6-year-olds, could figure this out, why wouldn't anyone else?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah but we figured this out only because Hinata is from the Hyuuga clan, and while I hate to admit it, they are experts on how chakra runs through the body. This is only a type of chakra. Why would a whole district of civilians know?" Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"While you may have a good point, they could be smart enough to figure it out." Hiruzen style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We only found out because of his heritage. They don't act like they know that Naruto is the Yondaime's son." Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So what could it be?" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Someone's obviously been infiltrating the building and letting out information." Shikamaru said. "But who could it be?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I bet on Danzo." Sasuke said. "I've over heard Nii-San talking to Shisui about his conditions. They described him as... power hungry." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well it could be anyone." Kai said. "We have no visual evidence, or any evidence for that matter."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The night of the kyuubi attack." Hiruzen said. "It's been reported that all of the Uchiha corpse's eyes were stolen. It has also been reported that ANBU with unique masks have been seen at the Uchiha district that night. Fortunately, I know that it was not ROOT because I had already ordered Danzo to disband said organisation."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...troublesome." Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Looks like we got nothing." Said boy's best friend sighed. Naruto had been fiddling with his fingers and fidgeting in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"W-What's w-wrong Naruto-Kun?" Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's just um... you won't treat me differently, right?" The kawaii boy asked. Kai hugged him, causing him to slightly blush in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Must. Hug. Cute. Naruto." Kai had said with stars in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adeac7dddd79081c04a09f77dae1208e""W-Why w-would we t-tr-treat you d-d-differently?" Hinata asked, shyly style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed. "All this soppy stuff is as troublesome as women."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What he means is, we're not going to treat you like the kyuubi him... herself?" Chouji said. "Actually, what gender is Kyuubi-San?" Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I haven't even met him yet." Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Aww." Kai said. "I really wanted to befriend her...or him."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But Kai," Sasuke said. "It's the kyuubi. He, she? He or she's got this evil chakra and everything. He's even killed."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"W-Well," Hinata said. "A-All n-ninja h-have k-k-killed. A-and if we judge on the past, i-it's kind o-of like s-saying the Uchiha are evil."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah." Chouji agreed. "Plus, the Uchiha would be more evil since Madara controlled him... or her?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're all... right." Sasuke sulked. "I feel so ashamed." A cloud appeared above him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fe6446fbeb9eae22e9e3677605e4f2a""Now, now Sasuke-Kun." Kai patted his back. "You didn't know. Wait, controlled?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah." Shikamaru sighed. "He was made to be a weapon."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...so that doesn't make you think he was forced to attack the village?" Kai asked. They all style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Huh." They all said at the same style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I never thought about that." Chouji style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H-H-How do think that K-Kyuubi-San w-was controlled?" Hinata style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well," Shikamaru said. "there is really one person recorded to ever succeed in that, Uchiha Madara. You don't think...?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh." Sasuke said. "It was the Sharingan wasn't it?" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, that is the only way. Plus, have you ever wondered why your clan was backed up into it's own little village. Plus, the council seems to belittle the Uchiha all the time." Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But it couldn't have been a plan by all the clan." Kai said. "Half of its members were killed that night."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rogue-Nin possibly?" Hiruzen asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're so smart!" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shut up dobe. Shikamaru's the only one who who knows this stuff, but that's only because he's a Nara." Sasuke said. Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Teme!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, any Rogue-Uchiha-Nin you've seen?" Kai asked the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, not since before the Third Shinobi War. From what I've heard, Uchiha Obito's corpse was removed from the battle field. His last eye could have been stolen," Hiruzen theorised. "and one eye would've been enough."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That is true." Sasuke said. "But no one other than the Uchiha could use the eye to that extent."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It had to have been an Uchiha then." Kai said. "From what we've seen from Senju Tsunade, any kind of body that has all its limbs attached can be healed."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Obito's body was crushed." Hiruzen said. "It would talk masses of chakra to heal that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b590a79aa89c282763e0dbd62ea36bc""Have you seen Naruto's reserves?" Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, we technically haven't seen them." Chouji said. "What does the Byakuugan do again?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's like an x-ray machine, 'can even see chakra." Sasuke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, maybe Hinata could see them." Chouji style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"R-Right!" Hinata said. "Byakuugan!" After a moment, she gasped. "I-I-Impossible." She said. "H-His chakra... is part orange." She deactivated her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's Kyuubi-San." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H-H-His r-reserves are off the charts! I-I-If he gained control, he could become a-an ANBU r-right now!" Hinata said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So the Uchiha must be a Jinchuuriki." Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Or," Sasuke said. "He or she could be using the tailed beast's chakra."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But the only tailed beast to have more chakra than the Kyuubi-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kyuubi-San." Kai corrected the old style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"-Kyuubi-San is..." He looked down in awe. "the ten tails." He whispered, though the children could style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's that?" Naruto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Legends say that he is the origin of the tailed beast. Kaguya Otsutsuki used it to attack her sons. One of her sons, Hogoromo Otsutsuki who is known as the famed 'Sage of Six Paths', separated the ten tails to create the tailed beasts, though some of the chakra survived. Enough to match Kyuubi-San." Hiruzen said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e3ee04a3bbf7d85e862a077d86a05f""So, we can't search for whoever attacked the village until we're strong enough." Kai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's gonna take forever." Chouji style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What a drag..." Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It won't be hard if we try. I will become stronger than my brother no matter the foe!" Sasuke who, as Gai was say it, lit up with flames of youth style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We can do it! Dattebayo!" Naruto said punching the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well it will take a long time. Imagine someone as strong as Uchiha Madara with the power of the tailed beast put together." Kai said. "That being said, tailed beasts can't even be killed, so who's to say we'll succeed?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We do!" Naruto said. "As the future Hokage and protector of the village, we start training as of today!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well," Shikamaru said. "it is for a good cause, but we need to know why he wanted Kyuubi-San to attack the village anyway. It has to be either Uchiha Obito or Uchiha Madara."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cross Madara off the list." Chouji said opening a bar of chocolate. "He's dead."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That is recorded, however he could have survived if he had enough chakra to keep going. Chakra is a life force. If he has never ending chakra at his side, he's basically immortal." Shikamaru style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Though I do like your determination," Hiruzen said. "you're all going a little too far into this. Uchiha Obito has been dead for many years, as is Madara." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're may not be ninja," Sasuke said. "but this is still the beginning of our career as one. It's our job to look beneath the underneath." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I-I-I w-will get stronger." Hinata said. "N-No matter what."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, looks like we've got a team, huh Naruto-Kun?" Kai asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It isn't enough. We need more people, but I think we should use our resources to its best." Naruto said with a voice of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Just like a Hokage." Hiruzen said smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efca0e024bd44765ca12c6fd05a11a11""Get ready everyone; we're going to war." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Naruto-Kun, we're still 6 years old."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...we're going to war later."/p 


End file.
